


【剑风白黑】在无尽的深渊中

by Alisaaa96



Category: Berserk (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisaaa96/pseuds/Alisaaa96
Summary: ＊Griffith×Guts＊设定是独自旅行的嘎子遇上蛤蜊的情况＊就是篇pwp，不要深究＊白黑真香但是真难写，原作有些细节记不住了，总之OOC警告
Relationships: Femto/Guts (Berserk), Griffith/Guts (Berserk)
Kudos: 28





	【剑风白黑】在无尽的深渊中

格斯手执巨剑靠坐在树下，当他合上那只独眼，梦魇便如期而至。  
他的梦境总是同样的场景。先是扭曲异形的怪物、伙伴难以置信的脸，然后是人们短暂的抵抗与凄厉的嚎叫。血雾笼罩着无尽的杀戮，在黑色的月亮之下，成群的祭品正走向死亡的宿命。  
人类的断臂残肢七零八落，很快被怪物们蚕食殆尽，鲜血和碎肉则汇聚成一滩又一滩的血腥泥沼。神之手们居高临下冷眼旁观，任由蚁群被洪水淹没。  
献祭了伙伴的格里菲斯得偿所愿地成为了第五位天使，格斯与他遥遥相对视。怪物一般的费蒙特走近了，随即映入格斯眼里的是藤蔓般扭动的触手，然后是卡思嘉。  
赤裸着、挣扎着、哭喊着的……

……卡思嘉！！！

格斯于是很快惊醒，他喘着粗气，心跳如鼓。  
即使这样的梦重复千百回，格斯还是抑制不住直冲头脑的愤怒，以及那份使全身血液都沸腾起来的耻辱。  
他试着平复心情，可眼底的猩红还未褪去，夜晚却已到来。从远处吹来呼啸的风，树叶摇晃着发出沙沙声响，灌木和草丛的缝隙中闪烁着无数双猩红的眼。  
“来了吗……”  
后颈的烙印毫无意外地渗出鲜血，格斯握紧剑柄站了起来。  
然而奇怪的是，烙印的疼痛在逐渐加剧，周围却一下子安静下来，仿佛连空气也停止了流通。  
格斯的后背突然生起凉意，这使他不由得战栗，然而他咬牙挥起巨剑，在披风随剑气飘扬起来的同时，身后的树木应声而倒。  
在飞扬的落木尘土中，有一个人的身影逐渐显露出来。

格斯确信自己到死也不会忘记这张脸。  
“格里……菲斯……”低沉的嗓音断续念道这个名字，带着一丝惊愕。  
来人容姿昳丽，微微蜷曲的银白色长发犹如天边倾泻的银河。月下的格里菲斯浑身散发着圣洁的柔光，他站立在格斯面前，像是劈开此间黑暗的唯一一束光明。  
那双美丽的蓝眼睛注视着眼前的黑衣剑客，格里菲斯形状姣好的唇轻启。  
他说：“好久不见，格斯。”

格斯没有犹豫，巨剑劈头盖脸向格里菲斯袭去，在周围刮起一道强劲剑风。可对方的动作是如此轻巧——格里菲斯避开格斯的攻击，轻而易举的样子就像天真的孩童跃过一条狭窄水沟。  
格斯差一点就忘了。  
即使有着同样的容貌，他眼前的这个人已经不再是格里菲斯了。

复仇……复仇……  
心底的声音回荡着裹挟全部的理智，格斯深吸一口气，再次提起剑向对方斩去。  
格里菲斯突然间微微地笑起来。  
格斯的眼底燃烧着复仇的火焰，挥剑的动作却强行停滞在半空。森林里不知何时再次弥漫起血雾，从汇聚的血腥泥沼中探出的滑溜的怪物触手紧紧地卷住格斯的四肢。  
格里菲斯走到格斯面前，步伐优雅沉静，他不顾对方眼中喷射的怒火，伸出手轻抚格斯的脸，然后触碰那干涩开裂的嘴唇。  
那只手最后停留在胸口，手指轻动就瞬间褪去了格斯的一切武装。  
是坚硬的甲胄和灵活的义肢，它们陪伴格斯在旅途中度过了无数个危险的日日夜夜，如今却像垃圾一样被随随便便地扔在一边。  
格斯所拥有的一切在格里菲斯绝对的力量面前显得如此脆弱和微不足道。  
后颈象征着祭品身份的烙印正汩汩地淌着鲜血，这些被诅咒的暗红液体有如血虫，向格斯赤裸的背脊蜿蜒爬去，断断续续地顺着他凸起的蝴蝶骨滴落进泥泞的土地里，发出“啪”、“啪”的一声声闷响。  
层层缠绕的绷带被慢慢解下，左臂断处的截面承受着对方细密亲吻，那感觉难以言说却在瞬间激得格斯浑身血管都快要爆开。  
左手小臂是如何失去的，格斯永远也不想回忆。然而这处伤痕确确实实见证了格里菲斯的背叛，也无时不刻提醒着格斯那天所亲历的一切荒谬与耻辱。  
可格里菲斯却亲吻它，虔诚得如同凯旋而归的战士对待一块荣誉勋章。

格斯只觉得恶心。

连早已失去知觉的右眼也隐隐作痛起来，但是没有关系，格斯心想，只要他再靠近一点……  
“要杀了我吗？”格里菲斯抬眼看他，扑闪的纤长睫毛有如漆黑的羽翼。他看起来气定神闲，来自四面八方的触手却收紧了，试图将格斯的双手吊起。  
手腕使不上力也就无法再握住那柄沉重巨剑，尽管格斯如何挣扎，他得心应手的武器还是逃离了他的掌心，直砸向血腥的草地和泥沼。  
痛苦的闷哼被咽回肚子里，格斯紧咬的嘴唇渗出鲜血。  
“格斯，”格里菲斯叫他，伸手抹开他唇上血迹：“再恨我一点也没有关系。”

“因为你是我的。”  
格斯听见格里菲斯这样说。

“你·是·我·的。”  
这四个字让格斯有一瞬的出神，使他恍惚间回到了多年以前，那时一切都才刚刚开始。  
肉体叫嚣着疼痛，格斯却想起与格里菲斯初见时刀剑相向的场景，他也想起自己即将从王宫的栏杆上坠落时格里菲斯挽住他腰身的手的力度、想起他们在舞会上隔着人群遥遥一眼的温柔对视。  
格里菲斯……  
格斯看向他的眼里多了一点迷茫。

在战场上面对敌军的时候也好，在宫廷中与权贵周旋的时候也好，如今以这种野蛮粗暴的形式与格斯再见的时候也好，格里菲斯永远表现得波澜不惊。不可否认格斯曾经信任这样的格里菲斯，他真的相信在格里菲斯带领下的鹰之团将永远继续战无不胜的神话。  
然而沉静外表下潜藏着的是格里菲斯的梦想……抑或是，野心。格斯如今想起这个，只觉得一切都讽刺又可笑。  
可在讽刺的笑与泪之后紧接而来的是难以遏制的愤怒。  
格斯真想挖出格里菲斯的心，看看它到底是什么颜色。

藤蔓般缠绕的怪物触手灵活滑腻，紧紧束缚着格斯的上肢将它们高高吊起。格斯鼓胀的肌肉徒劳地暴起青筋，那半截仅存的左臂在此刻看起来是如此怪异，充斥着残暴的力量却又无比脆弱，如同残缺的塑像，让人心生怜惜。  
格里菲斯现在注视着格斯，内心就隐约抱有这样的心情。  
他的目光扫视着，从那处断肢到格斯低垂的头颅，再转向他裸露的胸膛。格里菲斯白皙的手指抵上格斯的下巴，迫使对方抬起头来，然后他毫无意外地对上一张冷酷至极的脸。  
格里菲斯在格斯的脸上读出他的愤怒与仇恨，以及那掩藏在憎恶之下的恐惧。在他眼里，格斯如今就像是落入陷阱的野兽，他警惕着捕猎者的接近，随时准备露出尖利獠牙。  
真可爱啊。格里菲斯心想。

格里菲斯看着格斯就像看着正垂死挣扎的野兽，那双美丽的蓝眼睛里混杂着轻视、怜悯和同情，令格斯作呕。  
同情？  
开什么玩笑。格斯心想。  
那是他最不需要的东西。

格斯憎恨格里菲斯，他看不起对方那副高高在上的姿态，一想到格里菲斯如今的一切都建立在曾经伙伴们的血肉和白骨之上格斯就难受得发狂。  
啊啊……真正的格里菲斯已经死了！  
那个从牢狱中被救出的形容枯槁的格里菲斯，那个被割去舌头的满身伤痕的格里菲斯，那个驱使着失控马车冲向海岸的迷茫痛苦的格里菲斯……   
此刻，在格斯眼前的是拥有至高无上的力量的神之手，第五位天使费蒙特。

可格里菲斯仍然是格里菲斯的样子，一头蜷曲的银白长发、眉眼精致如玩偶。他们靠的这样近，格斯甚至能闻到格里菲斯身上的淡淡香气，那香味在周围一片朦胧的血腥气中显得格外鲜明，意外地令人心神宁静。  
当格里菲斯向他步步紧逼，忠诚的触手也亦步亦趋地将他往后带去。乌云还未遮蔽明月，穿过树枝的零星光点很快被血雾所吞没。  
格斯赤裸的背脊紧贴着粗粝的树干，格里菲斯凑上前去吻他。  
那是与格斯截然相反的嘴唇，柔软又湿润，滑腻灵活的舌尖舔舐格斯干涩的嘴唇，试图撬开齿列。格斯一直紧咬着的牙几乎要发出愤恨的咯吱声，他誓死抵御外来的侵略，却被格里菲斯轻轻拿捏住下颌。  
格里菲斯动作温柔，其中的意味却十分明显。  
“松开牙，不然我就卸掉你的下巴”  
——像是这样的危险警告。

格里菲斯到底明白格斯的脾气，现在让格斯听他的话简直就是天方夜谭，因此他的手转而捏住格斯的鼻子。  
无法呼吸的格斯忍无可忍地张开了嘴，他喘着气，然后毫无意外地被对方趁虚而入。  
格里菲斯搅弄格斯的口腔，从交缠的唇齿间传来啧啧的淫靡水声。他们在这样的压迫和纠缠中相互点燃欲火。  
分开的时候，格里菲斯看着格斯笑起来，他白皙美丽的脸上所展露出的恶作剧得逞的笑容与多年前的那些时刻并无不同。  
格斯垂下眼避开对方的视线。  
脖颈后的烙印所带来的疼痛是如此鲜明。

在孤独漫长的旅途中，在那些寂寥得让人难以忍受的日日夜夜里，与格里菲斯共同的回忆曾数次在格斯的心里坍塌又重建。  
那些在紫红色天空下摇摇欲坠的破败高塔如今终于轰然倒地。  
因为格里菲斯所点燃的卑劣的情欲。 

在树下，格里菲斯褪去衣物与格斯赤裸相对。  
对格斯而言，这是一场没有胜算的战斗。  
大腿被分开，格里菲斯的手沾染了格斯硬挺的性器顶端所渗出的体液，直直向下方探去。当被对方的手指插入后穴时，格斯绝望地想起了过去。  
那是被三个银币买走的廉价初夜。格斯眼前回闪过自己紧握长剑的细弱手臂，还有面目可憎的男人的脸。那种不加掩饰的露骨肉欲与悬殊的力量差距曾让年幼的格斯无处可逃，可他从未曾想到今日又将重蹈覆辙。  
格里菲斯毫不留情地将格斯作为复仇者的自尊和骄傲踩在了脚下。

浮动的香气混乱了感官，男人的肉刃将格斯贯穿。  
“呜……”  
压抑着的唇舌中传来野兽的悲鸣。  
格里菲斯看着格斯，满意于那张总是坚强刚毅的脸沾染了情欲后所展现的异样风情。格里菲斯一边肏他，用自己的东西将格斯的下身撞击得湿软泥泞，一边去抚摸格斯结实腰腹上那些还未结痂的伤口，不怀好意地以指腹不住摩擦。  
格斯早已习惯了往身上增添新伤，这种细微的瘙痒和疼痛在他残疾的左臂和右眼面前是如此微不足道，因此格里菲斯的戏弄最多不过是让格斯眼里蓄起零星的生理泪水。  
可他那混合了痛苦、憎恶和忍耐的表情显然取悦了格里菲斯，换句话说，格里菲斯因此而情欲高涨了。  
于是他抓着格斯的腰更加用力地进入他，肉体因抽插碰撞而不住地带出飞溅的体液。  
“格斯，”格里菲斯亲吻他鼻子上的伤疤，“再露出更多这样的表情吧。”

格斯不曾给予回应，这是一场沉默又原始的交媾。他只是被操弄着，身体随着格里菲斯的动作而摇晃，背部被粗糙不平的树皮摩擦出淋漓的鲜血，跟烙印里渗出的血混合在一起，沾染上格里菲斯的手。  
格里菲斯随即将这略微黏稠的血送还给他。  
——在格斯的胸上。

不是王宫里的公主也不是战场上的女首领，格斯没有柔软的乳房，然而这并不妨碍格里菲斯玩弄他，将黏稠的血抹上他硬挺的乳首。  
“滚开——”格斯再也难以忍受这样的羞辱，他发出怒吼，声音喑哑，独眼因上涌的血气而一片通红。  
格里菲斯才不理会他，他一意孤行地揉捏格斯的胸口，从下仰视他羞耻又愤怒的脸，听他紊乱的呼吸。  
格斯与他对视，清楚地看见了格里菲斯眼里的戏谑。

人是如此渺小的生物，尽管格斯的力量和剑技都已锻炼至人类的极限，在拥有压倒性力量的格里菲斯面前却如此徒劳无用。  
然而，即使是奴隶也有其卑微的报复，格斯的目光停留在格里菲斯艳丽的嘴唇。   
将那双艳丽红肿的唇咬破吧！这将刺痛神之手的尊严，让他也流出鲜血来，尽管这反抗微不足道。  
格里菲斯却像看穿了似的，伸手去握住他的性器。  
格斯的东西在格里菲斯手中吐着精水，后穴也立刻收缩着抵达高潮。格斯喘息着，身体因快感而颤抖。格里菲斯对此感到愉悦，于是他扣住格斯的腰，再次动起身来。  
体液摩擦的水声再次响起来，交杂的低低的喘息在树林间回响。

汹涌沸腾的欲望混杂着爱恨，像岩浆一样滚烫。未消散的执妄拉扯着格里菲斯，他将带着格斯沉沦于卑劣的黑色的欲海，共堕于无尽的深渊。

直到晨曦降临。


End file.
